


so hard to ignore ya'

by timeofsorrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hotel Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, female!Minho, hm is that what you would call it?, insert thinking emoji, jeongin and seungmin make a small cameo, pet name kink, they're really not important lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Minseo is fed up with Chan's actions.





	so hard to ignore ya'

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts ever since Chris first said "baby girl." I think maybe I self-projected onto Minho's character. Oops. I can't believe this is the first nsfw fic I'm delivering to stay ficdom either. I'm so sorry, y'all. LMAO
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Swim' by Chase Atlantic.

Minseo hated it when Chan called her “baby girl.”

Hate is a strong word. She knows this, hence why she’s using it. She absolutely _hates_ it.

The first time he called her that term of endearment, it was while they were fucking. The way he whispered it, stuttering on his letters and gasping in between breaths as he came. It became engraved in her memory. Every time she remembered the event, it sent shivers up her spine.

After a while of the incident, he began to let the nickname slip out every now and then between the two of them outside of the bedroom. Every time he said it, she felt her face heat and hoped to God she wasn’t blushing. She hated him for this. For making her feel like this. For getting under her skin like this. It infuriated her.

Hearing Chan sometimes whispering the phrase during their live stream in the same exact way he had when they fucked made her upset. In fact, it made her angry. Frustrated. _Aroused_. Because apparently, it wasn’t only when he called _her_ that name that it got her all hot and bothered.

In reality, it was just the way _Chan_ said it. The way it came from  _him_. That’s what made her hate it. It was how he could easily break her down and build her back up in seconds just by saying those two words.

Honestly, she’s had it up to here with Chan and his antics. She’d really like for him to shut the fuck up and stop speaking for once. That’s exactly how she feels as the VLIVE he was doing finally ends.

When she’s sure that the stream is really finished and Chan has turned it off, she bursts into the room with a blank face and folded arms. Two heads immediately turn her way, but she pays them no mind. The two youngest of the group are staring at her as Chan is turned the other way, babbling about something as he’s cleaning up the mess they made. Chan’s completely oblivious to the fact she’s entered the room and it angers her even further.

“Hey, Chan-ie-hyung? I think someone’s here for you,” Jeongin snickers, interrupting the elder’s talk.

Chan turns around and his eyes lay on Minseo standing in the doorway. He blinks and tosses the trash bag in his hand onto the chair near him. “Minseo? What’s wrong-”

“We need to talk.”

It’s then quiet in the room. Seungmin and Jeongin look at each other with their eyes as Chan frowns. Minseo continues waiting expectantly.

Seungmin then stands up from his spot on the floor and begins pushing Chan toward Minseo’s direction. “I really think you should go, hyung. We’ll finish cleaning up! Don’t worry,” the boy says and looks back at Jeongin behind him, telling the boy to grab Chan’s things for him with his eyes.

The younger immediately gets up and gathers the elder boy’s belongings. He then begins following after Seungmin who’s dragging Chan to the entrance of their hotel room.

Minseo, being impatient, steps out of the doorway. She leans on the wall outside the room with her still folded arms as she waits for Chan. A few minutes later, she’s watching him emerge from the younger boy’s hotel room and closing the door behind him. She stares at him with hard eyes.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “What’s wrong, Minseo?”

Minseo can’t hold in her annoyance and grabs Chan by the ear, making him yelp out an “ow, Minseo!” She rolls her eyes and begins dragging him to their shared hotel room. She never lets go of his ear until they reach the door and has to release him from her grip to open it.

The entire time, Chan is repeatedly asking her, “What’s wrong? What did I do?” He stays confused as Minseo gets the door open and pushes him inside. He watches as she stomps over to her suitcase and throws his bag on the chair near the hotel door. “Are you gonna’ tell me what happened or just be angry at me for the rest of the night?” He asks jokingly with his hands on his hips.

Minseo turns her head around as she bends down near her suitcase and throws him a glance with a glare. “Stand in front of the bed,” she orders him and Chan huffs out a laugh but relents to following her command. She searches around in her bag for a moment, sighing frustratingly when she can’t find what she’s looking for.

“What are you looking for?” Chan asks.

As soon as the question makes it out of his mouth, Minseo is finding what she wanted and standing up before kicking the bag to the side. Clothes fall out of it but she frankly can’t give any fucks about it. She stalks back over to the older man and harshly pushes him backwards onto the bed, startling him.

Chan blinks rapidly as she puts something in between her teeth, climbs on top of him, and straddles his hips. His hands immediately find their way to her waist as he tries to keep her steady. “Minseo, what on Earth-”

She interrupts him by dropping something small on his face from her mouth.

He makes a slight “ _ooft_ ” sound as it lands upon his nose and he reaches up to take the item off of him. When he realizes it’s a condom packet, he looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Immediately, she begins kissing him. There’s no warning before she does either. Their teeth collide in a way that makes Chan cringe but Minseo is too eager - too  _frustrated_ to care.

In no time, she’s ripping his leather jacket off of his arms and unbuttoning his dress shirt to expose his chest. Unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants, unzipping its zipper. Chan’s barely even erect yet as she pulls his boxers down enough to take out his dick.

Chan has to grab her by her biceps and still her as he finally manages to pull away from her hasty kissing. “ _Hell_ , Minseo, what’s gotten into you? Calm down. I’m not going anywhere,” he tells her, slightly out of breath as he looks her in the eyes.

It doesn’t deter her at all. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she barks back and if it wasn’t that she acted this way often, Chan would have thought she was going mental, but he just snorts out a laugh in response.

She reaches with one arm to snatch the packet out of his hand and tear it open with an unnecessary force. She quickly makes do of taking the condom out and sliding it onto his dick.

He lets her do as she pleases, watching her every movement. It’s kind of hot to him how hasty she’s being, even though he has no clue as to what it is that spurred her on.

Minseo slides off of his lap and to the side of him. Quickly, she begins shoving herself out of her jeans and flinging her panties across the bed. She’s then sitting back on his lap and wasting no time impaling herself onto his half-hard cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Minseo. _God_. You're so  _wet_ , what the fuck,” he gasps out in surprise, his hands flying to her hips as he feels her heat around him. “You been horny all this time?”

She doesn’t respond but the growing red flush on her cheeks does for her. Instead, she dives to kiss Chan deeply and wraps both of her hands around his neck as she does. She honestly does feel like choking him because of her annoyance with him. She doesn’t press any harder.

Her hips begin moving on Chan, going in an up and down fashion. “I hate your fucking mouth and the things it does to me,” she growls against his lips, finally opening up. She hears a hitch in his voice and feels his cock twitch inside her. “Every time you fucking  _breathe_ “baby girl,” it sends shivers down my spine,” she seethes. “You fucking annoy the shit out of me.”

Chan whimpers at Minseo’s words and grips her hips tighter. If he wasn’t hard before, he is now. “ _Fuck_. Is that-is that what this is about?” He asks, voice high and breathy as Minseo begins rocking herself down on him faster. “Shit, baby. If I knew that, I would've said it more,” he grunts out, watching as she stops moving to swerve her hips.

She huffs and removes her hands from around his neck to his chest. “Th-that’s exactly what I _don’t_ want, you a-ass,” she stutters, moaning softly when she feels his dick hit her right in a particular spot.

He allows a small chuckle to make its way out of his mouth as he moves his hands to her waist and begins snapping his hips up into her, causing her to whine loudly.

“ _A-Ah_! F _uc k_ , I’m so close, Chan. I’m gonna’ cum. Oh my God,” she gasps out, her hips beginning to move in accordance with Chan’s thrusts.

His eyes flutter shut as he pants softly. “Come on then, baby girl,“ he whispers hotly. “Cum for me.”

She keens at the call of the pet name and feels herself tremble. “F-Fuck you, oh my God!” She cries out, half in annoyance and half in pleasure. Instead of condolence, all she gets is Chan driving himself into her harder. She shouts out a few curses and then she’s tensing up, cumming as Chan continues thrusting.

Chan lets her ride out her high before he’s suddenly flipping their positions so that she’s under him. “ _God_ , you’re so hot, baby girl,” he blurts out as he looks down at her skin glistening with sweat and her flushed face. He lifts her legs and pushes her thighs against her chest before basically pistol fucking into her, trying to reach his own orgasm. He leans down, resting his face into the nape of her neck. “ _Fuck_ , I’m about to cum, baby girl,” he gasps into her skin. Five minutes later, he’s following after her, spilling into the condom and repeatedly whispering “ _baby girl_ ” as he does.

Minseo huffs a few strands of her hair out of her face as she glares up at Chan. “I hate you,” she grumbles, out of breath.

“Love you too, baby girl,” he responds breathily, earning him a slap on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing for this feels basic as fuck. lmao I wanted to finally get it out of my drafts though, so I tried to keep it a bit above 1K. But, yeah, Chris saying "baby" is my aesthetic at this point. I feel it in my guts each time I think about it. BIG OOF for that right there. 
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I often throw drabble threads and headcanons/prompts through my twitter, so if you follow me, you won't miss out on that good shit!


End file.
